(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display as one of flat panel display devices that are widely being used. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels where field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The liquid crystal display also includes a switching element connected to each pixel electrode, and a plurality of signal lines including gate lines and data lines for applying the voltage to the pixel electrode by controlling the switching element.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display in which a long axis of the liquid crystal molecules are arranged to be vertical to a display panel in the state in which an electric field is not applied, has been in the limelight due to a high contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle thereof.
The vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display can arrange liquid crystal molecules in diverse directions by using a fringe electric field, and transmittance may be reduced due to a horizontal electric field component in the fringe electric field.
Further, the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display may have side visibility lower than front visibility. In order to solve the problem, one pixel is partitioned into two subpixels and voltages of two subpixels are adjusted to be different from each other to change transmittance. In this case, since the partitioned pixels should be implemented within a limited pixel, an aperture ratio is inevitably reduced due to a limit in design.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.